So Much More
by shady66730
Summary: This is Johanna Mason's Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy. :) I love Johanna, and I was going to do her Games eventually, but boredom led me to doing them now. I hope you enjoy! Review, favorite, follow... Thanks! T because it's the Games. Complete. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This is Johanna's Hunger Games. She's one of my favorite characters so I'm writing her Games. I hope you enjoy! :D I haven't written in a bit, so this is my comeback, kid. ;) (50 Cent reference- if you don't get it, it's good.) Thanks!_

My hands twisted behind my back worriedly, eyes darting around. It was my first reaping, and I was thoroughly terrified. Beside me, my friend Melanie trembled.

"It's okay, Lanie," I told her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Her large blue eyes flickered to me and her eyes were watery.

Lanie's eyes flicked upward again to Katerina, the escort, who's last name escaped my mind at that moment.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome! Today we get to learn who will represent District 7 for the 66th Hunger Games! As you know, I'm Katerina Destone." She announced in her preppy Capital voice.

Destone. That was it. Right. Her grandmother had been Romella Destone, who's tribute Kayta had won the 25th Games.

I had liked Kayta. She was genuine, kind, and true. She was still fierce though, without a doubt. She was my role model, and I tried compare myself to her. Could I survive the Games at twelve, like her?

She died seventeen years later, about a week before the 42nd Games occured, from unknown circumstances. Her body was never discovered. She and her tiny daughter had simply disappeared, never to be heard from again.

I was shooken out of my thoughts by Lanie's shaking.

Katerina was shuffling inside the girls bowl.

She pulled the slip out and grinned. "What an interesting name! This sounds like a capable tribute! Melanie-"

Lanie tensed beside me, a tear falling down her cheek.

"-Hags."

Melanie relaxed. So close. Her last name was Regs.

"Wait!" Katerina chirped. "I'm afraid I've pronounced the last name wrong. It's Regs. Melanie Regs."

It's not me, but I find myself paralyzed. I can't move. Lanie was ripped away from me after a moment and shoved onto the stage.

"Volunteers?"

Lanie's eyes are huge and pleading, but I can't move.

"Okay then. That's settled." She chose a male, and then it was over.

Lanie and I stared at each other the entire time, her's hurt and terrified and mine dazed and uncomprehending.

I went straight to her after, for the farewell section. She obviously didn't want to see me.

"You just sat there," she murmered, turning her back on me.

"I was frozen, Lanie! I couldn't move!"

"You didn't even try to help me."

"You have more a chance then me!"  
"But you know I won't last more than five days."

"Less," I whispered. My eyes fell to the ground. Then I went up to her, lay a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned, I hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Mel."

"I don't want to die," she wept onto my bare shoulder.

"No one does. Just try, Mel, and try to win. Make powerful alliances. Learn to be brilliant and show you already are. You can do it. Or just get a bunch of powerful weaklings. Strength comes in numbers, Lanie."

"I know. But I'm scared."

"Everyone who goes in is."

"Fear's a weakness. I have to much to possibly be strong."

"You're so much more than you say, Mel," I whispered. Without words, I handed her my lucky bracelet. I'd crafted it from objects in the forest and given it to my sister. She'd taken a bath and forgot to put it back on, and that day she'd been killed by a fallen tree. "Don't take it off no matter what. It'll keep you safe."

She didn't say anything. And with just a moment more of hugging, the Peacekeepers came and ripped me away. For the last time, our hands brushed, and we never saw each other again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Two years later, I was standing in the fourteen-year-old section, waiting for 68th Games' tributes to be announced. Only this time, my best friend wasn't beside me this time.

Melanie Regs had died 24th in the 66th Games. She'd recieved a spear in the head when trying to run.

She was twelve years old.

I bet she would've lived it she hadn't lost the bracelet. In the first few seconds of the Games, she wrestled with a young girl with a knife. She tried to cut Mel, but only cut off my bracelet.

It had a weird habbit of being a lucky bracelet, but always being forgotten and the wearer being killed.

I had it on now. It was kind of more unlucky than lucky by now, but worth a shot.

Just my luck. When stupid Katerina called out, my bracelet didn't work too well. "The female tribute for the 68th Hunger Games is Johanna Mason."

"No," I whimpered. And suddenly a plan formed in my hand. I have a short and skinny structure and a bit of a baby face, so this should work perfectly.

Louder, I wailed, "No!"

I started shaking violently- I'm such a great actor- and tears run freely down my face. I turned and tried to run, but a Peacekeeper grabbed me and hauled me up to the stage.

"No! No! No!" I bet I'm marked as the first to die. Just as I want.

"Hello, Johanna," Katrina said, smiling at me. "You look farmilar. Do I know you?"

"No," I murmered. It was the only sound I'd murmered for the last ten minutes.

"Oh, okay." She looked shuffled, so after a moment she put a smile on her face and dug in the boy's bowl. "Kane Rogue."

A young boy, maybe seventeen, with a competent build and face. He mounted the stage and smiled at me sweetly, probably thinking, _Pour little girl. She doesn't stand a chance._

I was so tempted to blow up on him. How dare he regard me like that? But then again, I wanted him to forget about me, so I guess this worked.

We shook hands, me sniffing all the way, and then were shoved into the Justice Building.

As soon as my family, just my mother and my eleven-year-old brother, came in, I launced into instruction; "Mother, you'll work extra hard to support Tommy, alright? Tommy, you'll stay in school and do not take tesserae, and I'll see, if anyone else shows up, if I can get people to support you guys, okay?"

My mother was numb, and Tommy launched into my arms. "I'm scared."

"Me too, kid, but it'll be good. My angle will cause them to overlook me. When there's, like, five tributes left, I'll kill 'em all and come back. Easy as pie, right, munchkin?"

Tommy nodded slowly. "Just like chopping trees down. They're alive, too, right?"

"Yes. Same exact thing." I pulled Mother and Tommy close to me and hugged them, and when the Peacekeepers came, I called, to maintain my angle. "No! Don't go! No!"

I screamed and had a fit, and then was pushed onto the train.

I ate in silence beside Kane. I didn't speak at all, but occasionally sniffled. Our mentors, Blight and Gen, as she prefered to be called, paid little attention to me and mainly spoke with Kane. They were counting me out already.

Fine by me.

When we watched the reapings, I only picked out the threats and the ones that stood out. A black haired snot from One named Rogue, a blonde beauty named Sparkle, another blonde, cocky boy from Two named Tahoe, and a red headed candletop named Tigerlily. For some reason, the pair from Three stood out. Blaze, who's hair matched his name, had a constant scowl and looked just a bit mentally unstable. Fallon had pure black hair and patronizing blue eyes that I was instantly entranced in.

Orb from Four had slick black hair and a huge build, and Rain had shiny golden locks and a cocky quirked eyebrow. The pair from five were nothing special, and neither was the male from 6, but the female, twelve-year-old Avielle, instantly drew me towards her; she was something special, somehow. I would be her ally.

When Kane and I were reaped, I turned away; it hurt to watch. The 8, 9, and 10 pair would die in the bloodbath, but the eleven pair were a strong pair of siblings that both volunteered named Hester and Lester. They looked very angry and just a bit insane. The twelve pair were weaklings.

Avielle and Fallon. They would be my allys. I would tell them my secret- my lie- and we would win together. We would be the perfect, unstopable team. Avielle had some secret power, Fallon was obviously brilliant, and I was incredibly strong.

"Kane, what's your plan for the arena?" Blight's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to go in, but not far, grab some stuff and a spear- 'cause, as you know, I used to hurl sticks when I was younger for fun, and I think I could manage a spear- and then run far away. When there's, like, two tributes left I'm going to try and surprise them."

"Good idea," Blight said, and flashed a glance at me before looking back at Kane.

"What's your plan?" Gen asked tenderly, looking at me.

"I don't know," I said, sniffling.

My plan was working. Gen nodded. "We get that a lot. Well, sweetie, you're small but strong, which is an advantage. Can you climb trees?"

"Yeah."

"I would climb a tree and hang out up there, if I were you. When there's a few tributes left, attack 'em silently, like Kane said."

Kane nodded. "That's how lots of tributes have one. It's a great plan."

I nodded, a tear drifting down my face. I was so very brilliant.

I would do exactly that, with Avielle and Fallon- if they agreed- and when it was just me and, say, five others, I would launch down and kill them in seconds.

I just would have to maintain the image of a snivling little wimp. Which I was the exact opposite of.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. Chapter two. I want to get to the arena quickly, so I'm doing this and one more chapter, and then the bloodbath. Thanks! Oh, and I just noticed all the errors in the first chapter that I posted. Sorry about that; it was, like, ten o' clock when I wrote that. I'll be better in this chapter, okay? And I just now noticed Kane's last name and the DIstrict 1 male the same, but it's okay because Kane's name won't be mentioned again. Sorry. I've made this story's theme song Invisible by Skylar Grey. Check it out; it's a really good song!_

_Also, I forgot to include this to the Farewells. This guy came after her family. Here ya are._

**A moment later, a boy came into the room. He had shiny brown hair, glittering blue eyes, and nice, tanned skin. I recognized him. This was my co-worker. This was Neddle, the wonderful dream boy from school. **

**I despised him.**

**"Johanna, I know what you're doing. I watched you everyday, and I know for certain you aren't a sniffling coward. I know you're faking."**

**I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off. "No. I figured your plan. I won't say anything. I just want you to know I love you. I have since I first saw you. You're strong, brave, fearless, and cunning. You're perfect."**

**Before I could even think about what he'd said, his lips were on mine.**

**When he pulled back, I gingerly touched my lips and stared at him.**

**"I love you. I'll watch over your family. Win this thing, Jo." He gently reached down and twirled the bracelet I had on, staring in my eyes. I couldn't look away.**

**Then the Peacekeepers came and tore him away. He didn't object.**

I woke the next morning to someone shaking me violently. I almost snapped at them, like I normally would, but remembered my angle and said, "Hmm?"

It was Gen. "Up, up, up! We're here."

I groaned, but then stopped myself and instead whimpered. "We are?"

"Yeah. Come on. We're going to the makeover center. I think that's what I called."

I nodded. "I'll get ready real fast."

"Kay. You do that, sweetie."

She turned to go. I called out, "Is it scary there?"

Gen paused, and after a moment answered without turning. "Kind of. You'll be fine, though."

She left and closed the door. I stood up, went to a drawer, and pulled out clothing. Simple, but comfortable, which was my kind of style. Pale grey shorts and a light green tank top with a frilly.. flower? Yes. The Capital clothing was so different than the clothing back home. Everything here was so.. classy.

I put on boots and checked that my bracelet was there. Then I went into the bathroom. I decided they would probably force me to shower at the Center, so I decided not to bother. I brushed my hair and teeth and looked at myself in the mirror.

Ha, I looked like a sexy badass.

That wouldn't do.

So I changed my clothing. I chose a soft pink skirt- disgusting- but kept the blouse, and changed to ballerina flats instead of the boots.

I looked horrific, but if it maintained my image, perfect.

My prep team was pure evil. They ripped every bit of hair from my body. And they did it while chattering nonchalantly. I almost blew my lid, but angle was everything, as I had to constantly remind myself.

My stylist was no better. He dressed me in a tree suit- a tree suit! The nerve!

I just sat still for the parade, the entire time. I stared at the ground while Kane waved happily.

When it was finally over, I had a deep bubble of hate in my heart. I'd looked up at the President once- only once- and that feeling just overwhelmed me. I couldn't breath.

Kane had leaned over and asked if I was alright, and I said yes, but the feeling of pure hatred was starting to scare me.

I fell asleep, full of boiling anger.

When I woke by myself, I stood up and took a shower. Then I got dressed in the required training clothes. I fixed my hair, which was short and cropped, and brushed my teeth. I winked at myself through the mirror, laughed, and pulled on some boots- finally!- and went into the living room.

I watched pointless TV until everyone woke up, about an hour later. After another half an hour, we were ready to go.

We were the first to arrive. It took about three minutes, but then came Blaze and Fallon- I made a point in staring at Fallon- and then the careers. The pair from twelve followed, and then the scary siblings from eleven. The eight, nine, and ten pairs showed up all together, talking and laughing. Then the six pair came- I smiled sweetly at Avielle- and then the five pair.

The Head Trainer instructed us, and then let us do whatever we wanted.

I went to the tying knots section and sat there calming, watching everyone. I figured all the careers were threats. Tigerlily, most; the readhead from earlier. She was a genious with bows and swords. I was mesmerized with her skills.

Then probably Tahoe. He was pretty powerful with his spear. Orb had pure strength on his life. He squished the life out of everyone he wrestled. Rogue was impressive with a sword. Rain was equally good with Sparkle at knives.

The twelve female was pretty good with knives, and I was impressed. I put her on my mental ally list. Aspen was her name.

Hester and Lester were great at everything they touched. I was really starting to fear them.

The 8, 9, and 10 pairs that I always grouped together were all chatty but dumb, but I noticed the 8 female stayed away from them all a bit. Arietta, I learned, was thirteen. She was skilled with traps and knives and had very quick fingers. Another possible ally.

Kane was very strong. I was surprised when the Careers asked him to join them. Kane flashed a smile at me and nodded at the 8, 9, and 10 group. I smiled back, but mentally I was violentally shaking my head.

Never would I team up with such wimps.

Destiny from five was impressive with knots, and we chatted a bit when she was at the station I was at. We agreed to be allies and I was quite satisfied to have my first ally.

Avielle and I agreed to be allies, too, and Destiny and Avielle seemed to click immidiatly.

I asked Fallon, but she looked at me in disgust and politely said, "No. I'm with Blaze. Thanks, though."

I finally got up the courage to ask Aspen and Arietta, and both were happy to join our little group. Arietta said, "Thanks for asking. I felt so out of place with all those nerds."

I laughed, and counted our group. Destiny and her knots, Avielle and her smarts, as I soon found, Arietta and her traps, Aspen and her knives, and me and my strength. A good variety.

"Can you all climb trees? 'Cause we can hang out up there. Safely."

Luckily, they all said they could.

My job was done. I would now officially survive past the first few days, at least.

Which was good.

The next day of training I bassically hung out with my new "friends" and got to know them. And, finally, came time for the private sessions.

I bet I could pull off a eight easily. Maybe even a nine or ten. But I have to keep it low. But now? High enough so my allies don't feel I'm useless.

I tone down my skills to fairly good and show all of them.

So when the results came, I sat and waited, impatient.

Rogue scored a nine, Sparkle aneight, Tahoe a nine, Tigerlily a ten, Blaze aneight and Fallon a nine. Darn it, I could have used her. Orb got a nine, Rain a eight, Destiny a six, Avielle a five, Kane a whopping eight- we all cheered-, and? Me?

I got a five.

Yes, yes, yes! Perfect! This is great!

Gen smiled and nudged me, Kane congratulated me, and Blight just smirked.

Arietta acheived a seven. That's, like, epic for a higher district. Hester and Lester got a ten and nine. Man.

Aspen managed a seven, too, and I was so content with me and my ally's scores I sat back, closed my eyes, and smiled contently, looking ever so prideful.

I opened my eyes. Blight sat, staring at me. I could tell he was connecting the dots.

Crap.

I said quickly, "I'm going to bed," and stood and went to my room before any thing else could be said.

The next day, I avoided Blight. As much as possible. I was admiring my dress along side my stylist, who's name I didn't know, when he came in.

He nodded at the stylist as a dismissal, and she huffed but left.

"You've been lying," he said, closing the door.

"I've been playing an angle," I responded, stepping down from my little platform.

"You played it well."

"Yeah. I know."

"Are you actually very strong?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have to play the part, I would be the part."

"What can you do?" Blight asked, pulling up a chair for himself.

"Axes. From home. I'm really good with them."

"Anything else?"  
"I'm strong, I can climb, and I can handle a bow, though I don't like it too much. I feel like a coward with one."

"Great skills. That makes your little alliance strong."

"My alliance? How do you know about it?"

"Kane. Told me he was invited into the Careers and you made your own little group."

"True. We plan to hide in the trees."

"Good plan." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. "Here. You forgot it in your room."

I took my bracelet and slid it on, eying him. "Why were you in my room?"

"Bussiness. Anyway, good luck out there."

"Thanks."

"Course. You look pretty, Johanna. Now good luck."

I stared at him as he walked out. What was that about?

I had no idea. But I had to go.

The interviews were simple. I maintained my angle, but made sure they didn't pity me and send me sponsers.

Then the night was over and I lay in bed, worrying about what would come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, skipping to the arena. I'm trying to hurry because the Games themselves will be interesting. Anyway, thank you! Enjoy!_

I rose upward into the arena, trying to look terrified. Really, I was fairly calm. The odds were on my side, and I knew I would at least get past the first few days with my little allys.

My arena consisted of a huge mountain maybe five miles away- I know! So close!- and a on-going dessert as well as a small forest nearby.

I jutted my head at the forest, my jaw quivering, and Destiny and Avielle nodded and caught the attention of Arietta and Aspen to tell them. To the forest.

Then my eyes settled on a large pack very- and I mean very- close to me. I smiled ever-so-slightly and readied my feet.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I glanced around warily. Tigerlily, the most dangerous career this year, was staring at me. Her eyes weren't harsh, or rough, or deadly. Not even pittying. Her eyes were.. empty. I saw nothing in them. Nothing.

"5, 4, 3-" Claudius' words snapped me out of my trance. I set my eyes on the pack and waited, and as soon as the gong sounded I snatched up the pack and took off. The blood curtling scream that marked the beginning of the massacre was just ringing out when I got into the forest and by the time I had climbed a tree and settled, the canons were booming.

_That was fast, _I thought briefly before beginning to count.

"One," I murmered. "Two, three."

Not too many. I hoped my allies were still alive.

If they weren't here by nightfall, I would wait for morning and then go looking.

I dug through my pack as I waited and immidiatly found something peculiar- shoes. Running shoes.

Now I had boots on, and good boots at that; like the ones we wore at work. Why would I need running shoes?

Suddenly something dawned on me. I'd ran from the Cornucopia.

So, you might ask? Who cares? Of course you'd run from the _Bloodbath_, right?

No. I'd run with super-speed. I'd showed them one of my strengths when I was supposed to be a weak little coward.

Wait, no, it's okay. Because they probably already suspected I had a hidden talent. Everyone does. Otherwise, how would I have gotten my training score?

With that settled, I went through the rest of the bag, content to find a large knife, an extra jacket, a sleeping bag, a full water bottle, rope, beef strips, dried fruit, and some of those tablets that make water drinkable- the name I couldn't remember.

Five canons rang out about five seconds apart, and I bit my lip but stretched out the sleeping bag and tied it to the tree with the rope, lay down, and munched on the fruit and beef along with sipping the water.

I found the tempature dropped incredibly during the nighttime. It had been maybe eighty degrees during the day and now it was maybe thirty or so.

I put on the extra jacket because I quickly found my sleeping bag wasn't too thick. Luckily, though, I was content after and was falling asleep when the anthem came on.

The five male. That meant Fallon and Blaze and all the Careers were alive. So was Destiny. That's good.

Next, Avielle's partner, so the six male. Then it was the eight male, and I found myself sighing in relief. Kane was still alive.

Next came the weaklings pairs of 9 and 10. I'm glad Arietta came to join me instead of them because otherwise she'd probably be dead too.

It ended with Aspen's partner, the 12 male. So all my allies were still alive. I wondered where they were.

I risked calling out, because I was very high in my tree and from my spot I couldn't even see the ground, so I figured a Career walking by couldn't see me either.

"Hello?" I made sure my voice sounded like my own so they could tell it was me. "Hello!"

After a moment, a humanoid birdcall echoed back. I almost laughed at how fake it sounded, but then frowned when Fallon came, walking _across the trees. _She looked angry. And she had a large sword.

But she didn't seem to see me. And she was alone.

I balled my fist and ducked my head, hoping the foilage would hide me. I guess it worked because after a moment she jumped out of sight.

I eased a bit, but then tensed instantly when someone said, "Freeze."

I turned slowly, but as soon as I'd turned around, Aspen lowered her knives. "Oh! It's just you. Okay, good. I thought you were Rain, 'cause in the dark her hair looks brown."

I laughed. "Yeah. Just me."

She smiled and pulled a sleeping bag out of her pack. I gently took her knife and carefully untied my rope. I made sure to not fall out of my tree as I cut the rope in half. I handed one half to Aspen and tied myself up with the other half again.

She settled in and immidiatly frowned. "My partner died."

Slowly, I said, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. He was a snot from school. Thought he was so cool 'cause he was, like, a Peacekeeper's son and stuff. But he was from home. He was something."

I nodded in understanding, staring at this poor little girl. She was fourteen, I'd learned, and she'd cared for her sick mother and three younger sisters since she was five. She'd never gone to school a day in her life.

Just then, there was a small ding and a parachute fell in my lap.

Aspen and I looked at each other for a minute, her grey eyes wide, and her dingy blonde hair billowed dramatically in the wind.

I opened the parachute slowly and found- get this- a compass. But on it, instead of north, south, east, and west, it was Aspen, Avielle, Destiny, and Arietta in small writing. I angled the pointer at Aspen, and it pointed right at her.

A little note was attached. It read, _So you can stick together. Good luck. -B_

Blight. I was positive. So this gift was for me.

I looked at Aspen, a grin on my face. She smiled back and gave a thumbs up.

I gently angled the pointer at Avielle- being twelve, I was most worried about her- and wedged it into a hole in the tree.

"Tomorrow," I told Aspen softly, burrowing in my sleeping bag. "Tomorrow, we find our friends."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Well, here's chapter 3. Surprisingly, I already have quite a few followers and reviewers and stuff. So, I was bored and started working on this. Kind of short, but next chapter will be longer, hopefully. Thanks! Enjoy!_

That morning we woke and the first thing out of my mouth is, "Let's go find Avielle."

Aspen nodded. "Good plan. Let's go."

Carefully, following the compass, we walked across the trees. I smiled slightly when a bird called out and Aspen twittered back sweetly.

"Mockingjays," she told me when I looked at her questioningly. "They're real cool back home. See?"

Gently, she rolled up her sleeve and revealed a golden bird charm on her bracelet.

I nodded, not feeling like talking.

After a little, the compass swivled backward. "She's somewhere around here," I muttered as I circled around. "Above or below."

I looked down and saw nothing but leaves. I knelt, holding on to the tree, and went I looked past the leaves, I saw nothing but ground.

And the Careers.

I snapped up, hitting my head on a branch, and held in the gasp of pain. Aspen looked at me in alarm, and I put a finger to my mouth and gestured for her to stand back.

I peeked down carefully. They were quietly but impatiently waiting at the base of the tree.

"Tigerlily, we've been waiting here for, like, an hour," Sparkle complained. "We should give up on her."

"Oh, shut up," Tigerlily, that same fierce red-head I feared so much, growled. "She'll be down soon enough and then we'll-"

"Shut up and look!" Tahoe broke in, looking up at me. I instictively drew back, and only heard what they had to say instead of seeing. "Something moved. There's shuffling."

"Yeah," Rogue's voice said, nasally and prideful.

I looked at Aspen, who's eyes were wide, and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay," I mouthed.

She nodded, but I felt the dread coming off her in waves.

Fear was natrual. I felt it, too; more than I was letting on.

Then a small pair of hands caught my attention as they reached down. My neck snapped up to look.

Avielle! I smiled and she returned the grin. I took her hand and she boosted me up to the next branch. Then I reached down to grab Aspen.

Her eyes were wide with fear as I hefted her up.

"There's a bunch of people up there!" Rain's voice announced.

"No duh, sherlock," Rogue hissed, and Sparkle, who seemed to be Rain's best friend, must have smacked him because he said, "Ow!" and she responded with, "You deserved it."

Aspen giggled slightly, and then put a hand over her mouth. Too late.

"Girl," Tigerlily growled. "Young. Small. Weak." I could almost see her grinning savagely. "Simple."

"Who can climb?" asked Tahoe, all bussiness, as always, so like his partner. "I can't; I'm to big. Orb obviously can't.."

"I can't," Rogue reported.

"Ew, gross," Sparkle groaned, and I could almost imagine her thinking,_ I might mess up my hair!_

Rain must of shook her head because Tahoe said, "Tigerlily?"

"I can." Tigerlily said in her quiet and rough voice. "Easily."

Aspen and Avielle's eyes widened. My eyes flashed from them to a nearby tree and then another and another.

They got the point. Silently, we all leapt from one tree to the next until we were far away.

I heard Tigerlily scream in frustration a bit later. "They aren't there!"

I grinned, despite myself. "We outsmarted the smarts."

"No, not technically," Avielle, who I decided to call Avi for short, responded, focusing on placing her feet.

"Why not?" asked Aspen.

"I would consider Fallon the brains of these Games."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But Tigerlily is probably most likely to win."

"Yeah."

I took out my compass. Avi raised an eyebrow at me, and Aspen leaned over and explained it to her.

Destiny and Arietta. I said aloud, "Anyone see Destiny and Arietta during the Bloodbath?"

"Ari ran off with a big pack. I didn't see where, but I think towards the forest," Aspen said, pulling a piece of beef jerky from her pack and chewing it.

"Destiny got cut," Avi reported quietly, staring at the ground. "On her leg. Not deep, but long. She limped off to the forest, too, but I bet she found a cave and collapsed there."

"Destiny," we all instantly agreed. So we followed the compass and soon found her.

Well, somewhat. We stepped on her, kind of.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter four. I'm kind of trying to pelt 'em out. It's CRT's in school- ya know, huge, annoying test that teachers nag you about all year- and I come home from school worn out. So I lay in bed and write. That explains my constant uploads. Ha, so anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy. Oh, and though I don't name my chapters, I kinda am calling this one Searching for Destiny. Get it? Haha. :D Anyway, this is a long chapter, so yay! :D And I'm sick so I may not write much. Today, Mom finally let me on after lots of begging so I finished this chapter up and posted it real fast. Thanks!_

Well, not literally. She had somehow found a underground cave system and was buried beneath us, and we stepped onto a weak spot and fell down, too, inches from her sleeping form.

Destiny screamed, but then quickly quieted when she realized it was us.

"How'd you find me?"

"With Johanna's hand dandy little compass," Aspen responded, kneeling down and taking out a first aid kit.

While my three allies chatted and Aspen patched up Destiny's wound, I looked warily around the cave. There was a dead end at one side with a patch of light streaming down from the top that I assumed was the entrance and a small pool of water on the opposite side.

Then I saw what lay behind me. A literal underground paradise.

My mouth was hanging open as I stared. After a moment Avielle looked at me and asked, "Jo? What's up?"

Then she too stared.

Soon we were all staring. It would have been funny if, say, we hadn't had five days at most until our unavoidable deaths.

Then, slowly, supporting the wounded Destiny, we warbled into the paradise.

It was, seriously, beautiful. There were four roads. One had a sign saying "Garden". One said "Forest". Another said "Meadow". The last said "Ocean".

"I've never seen an ocean before," Aspen said dreamily. "I've always wanted to."

"Yeah," Avielle murmered. "Me too."

"Ocean it is, then," I whispered.

Suddenly, something occured to me. We were all being really, like, slow. Uh... I can't describe it. Like, just slow and stupid. I would never go to an ocean normally; there's way too many dangerous possibities there. But now, I couldn't say no.

So to the ocean we went. I struggled against my own body to stop, to just stop walking and tell the others to turn back. But I couldn't. I had no control over myself.

That scared me. I was going to die because I couldn't control myself. What a pointless and wasteful way to die.

No. I refused to die like that. I wouldn't, couldn't. That force, that will to stop myself from dying for a stupid reason, was enough. I stopped in my tracks and I wiggled my fingers.

I could control me again!

I went and blocked the others. Their bodies kept trying to walk, but my own body bocked them. After a minute they seemed to get back to themselves, so I said, "This place... it would have led us to our dooms. I'm sure of it. So we can't be down here. Who knows what else could happen?"

They nodded and we turned and left, heading out the way we came. Somehow, though, Destiny wasn't limping. The gash had been horrible earlier, but now, when Aspen carefully unwound the gauze, the wound was just a scar.

"What the-" Avielle began, but I shot her a look.

She grinned sheepishly.

"The air," Destiny said suddenly. "It heals."

Before anyone could answer, a canon shot.

We all looked at each other slowly. We knew we were all here, and then there was the Careers, the 11 pair, the 3 pair, and Arietta. The first three were very unlikely, so the most likely possible victim was our final ally.

But then, ten seconds later, another canon shot.

We didn't say anything. But we decided to forge in the safe part of the cave system for a bit.

We purified and filled our water bottles from that little pool and sat back, snacking on jerky and berries.

"This is the life," Destiny said, laying down with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah," Avielle agreed, her brown curls bouncing as she nodded. "I'm just worried about Arietta."

"We'll get her tomorrow, guys," I said. Since Avi was twelve, Arietta, Destiny, and Aspen were thirteen, and I was fourteen, I kind of made myself the leader. They seemed cool with it.

But that night, for the first time since I got into the arena, I realized that I wasn't living up to my wimpy angle. I was being a strong older sister for the others, when I should be the sniveling, quiet one.

A parachute drifted down. I raised an eyebrow, because I had no idea how it would come down from the cave because I was far from the only entrance and exit. Then I carefully opened it.

I found a beautiful pair of... rocks. Rocks. Believe it or not, they were two shiny, soft-edged rocks. No use at all.

I growled and through the parachute at the wall. It clanged loudly and I grimaced as Arielle shifted in her sleep.

Then I remembered there was a note in the parachute, most likely. I gently crawled over to it and peaked inside.

**Learn to see past the cover, Johanna. See whats inside, not out. -G**

Gen, I bet. I smiled slightly, but then frowned and stared at the rocks. They were the size of my eye, maybe, and were a shiny dark grey. Pretty, actually.

But still useless.

How would I see what was inside? The only thing I could think of was simple.

I took one rock and banged it against the wall until it broke in half.

Inside, it was just like any other normal rock. Rigid, but same as the outside.

I sighed and dropped the rocks on my lap, staring at the roof. What did Gen possibly mean?

It was only when the anthem blared that I stood again. We'd gone to bed early, here in our dark little cave, unknowing of time. Now the anthem played, so I gently stood and went to the entrance to peer out.

Remember the two canons from earlier? Well, turned out they were Rogue and Rain. From 1 and 4. So two Careers out of six were dead.

I didn't know what had killed them- I supposed a mutation or the 11 pair- but I knew fourteen tributes were left. That meant I had nine enimies.

I would never hurt my friends and they wouldn't hurt me, so I immidiatly counted them out. All the other trbiutes would without a second thought, though, I'm sure.

Meaning Sparkle, Tahoe, Tigerlily, Blaze, Fallon, Orb... uh, skipping over my allies... Kane (I guess if it came down to it he would gladly kill me), Hester, and Lester. So basically the Careers and the 3 and 11 pairs.

With this type of competition, I would never win.

Frustrated, I picked up the other rock- not the broken one- and threw it at the wall. It snapped open and I watched in amazement as it crumpled completely to reveal a pack of matches.

"Woah," I breathed, and then looked at the other rock. I chucked the two pieces one at a time at the wall. Nothing happened, even when they too broke.

"Hmm," I murmered aloud, reaching for the pack of matches. "Fire."

They say, like, diamonds are a girl's best friend, or shoes, or makeup. Maybe so in the Capital, or in District 1, but in the Hunger Games? No.

In the Hunger Games, fire was a girl's best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo! This is going by quickly, but it's really fun and a nice pass-time. Anyway, a little bit of action! And thank you, all my reviewers! I love all of you so much! Not to be creepy or anything... O.o I hope you enjoy! Thanks!  
_

When the others woke, they were greeted by their new best friend; fire. We crowded around the warmth, especially content because it was a change from the damp and cold cave we'd grown used to.

After a bit, we decided to go find Arietta. It had been two- or three?- days and I was growing worried.

We decided Destiny and Aspen would stay here. Destiny's leg had somehow gone back to being a cut up disaster and Aspen volunteered to stay and watch over her. Avielle and I decided to go after Arietta with my compass, staying in the trees, and come back quickly.

"How will you find your way back?" Aspen questioned.

"I've figured out by using the sun that Avielle's pointer is east. Therefor yours is west, Destiny's is north, and Arietta's is south."

"Oh, okay, so you can just do that. Okay. Plus, you could always just follow me or Destiny's pointer."

"Yeah. I didn't even think of that."

We all hugged quickly and left because we all knew that that moment could be our last together and we didn't want to get emotional.

It only took five minutes to find Arietta.

She was almost invisible as she slept.

Underwater.

Avielle gasped and we pulled her out quickly. She blinked and looked at us. Then she gave a toothy grin and pointed at pill bottle peeking out of hr soggy pack.

I picked it up and read it aloud. "These pills enable you to breath underwater for extended periods of time, but speech will interfere with the ability so it will be disabled for up to fifteen minutes until the consumer has left liquid."

"Oh, so, like, she can breath underwater, but can't talk or she'll mess it up somehow?" Avielle asked.

Arietta nodded.

Arietta had been attacked by mutants, she revealed, after we began walking fifteen minutes later.

"Big, ugly, scary, blood sucking bats. Just two. I killed one with my little knife" -she pulled out a small, bloodied knife- "that I stole from the Careers, but the other one latched on to me and starting sucking my blood. I almost passed out, but not before I cut it's head off. Then I went over four feet to that pool I was in and drank, and then the parachute with those pills came down. I knew I couldn't go far to find a cave and I definatly couldn't climb a tree, so I ate them and went to sleep in the pool."

"You okay, though?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, but I'm fine."

She started talking about random things.

I listened, but Arietta was quite the blabber mouth- maybe because hours of silence had driven her crazy- and I zoned out after a while.

Then, suddenly, while Avielle and Arietta argued about how old President Snow was while I laughed, a canon went off.

We exchanged a glance and instantly started racing for the cave.

When we got there, we found a terrified Destiny and Aspen backed up against a wall by an angry, six foot tall, two hundred pound Orb. Who happened to hold a sword.

But there were no dead bodies on the ground, so I gave myself a second of relief.

Within moments, Avielle had leaped onto Orb's back and started biting his ears and neck harshly while he danced around and roared. It would have been hilarious, but when the guy your twelve-year-old friend is up against is a blood-thirsty killing machine, it kind of took the humor out of the situation.

I took that moment to kick at his hand. His fist instantly flew open in reaction and the sword fell. Aspen caught on and used her foot to drag it towards her, away from the monster that called himself a boy.

But then, in an instant, he had thrown Avielle off. She flew and hit a wall, falling unconcious.

However, the little munchkin that I had underestimated had managed to _bite his ear off._

As the boy-monster screamed and yowled, I ushered the others to the only place available; the poison paradise.

We ran and ran to the meadow area. It seemed fairly safe, with harmless and plain looking flowers, maybe dandelions, covering most of the ground.

We raced through it, me toting a very light weight Avielle. Aspen stayed ahead of us, but I kept up well with her top speed. Destiny limped along behind us.

"Johanna!" she cried, and my heart melted. "I'm scared!"

Then, suddenly, a spear came flying through the air and went straight through the head.

Time slowed. A canon shot, there was a thump as her body hit the ground, and Aspen gasped and stopped in her tracks and stared.

I almost ran into her. But then timed quickened again and I hissed, "Let's go."

"We can't just leave her!"  
"We can't do anything, Aspen! She'd dead! Now run before we join her!"  
Aspen glanced back ruefully one last time and then started running.

But, to our horror, the flowers started to wrap around our feet.

Aspen screamed and flew forward, collapsing. The flowers wrapped around her neck and pulled her facedown as she kicked and screamed, and I bent down and yanked her up off the ground.

I was very strong, after all.

We kept running, trying to avoid flowers that seemed to hiss at us and lunge.

_Snake flowers, _I realized. _The flowers are like snakes._

I grabbed the small knife hanging out of Avielle's belt and started slashing at the flowers.

As soon as the head of them, the part with the petals and stuff, came off, they stopped writhing and went still.

Then, suddenly, Orb screamed.

We risked turning around and found, to our horror, the boy-monster being pulled to the ground by the flowers, and then, even worse, they started... spitting at him. They split in half and litterally spit a stream of acid at Orb's face.

Orb screamed again as the acid ran down his face to his body. His skin was actually melting off.

I turned away in horror, shielding my remaining three allies from the horrific sight.

A canon went off and we proceeded onward, afraid to go back. Luckily, at the end of a field, we found a small hole with artificial looking light at the other end. Arietta crawled through first, to my objections.

"Arietta, no! Not safe!"

"Oh, Jo. You worry too much. It's fine," she told me, smiling. "I mean, look. It's incredible."

We went on, me barely fitting, and the other end was a small room. It was beautiful, and to my surprise completely harmless. I knew because there were gentle looking butterflies, deer, and rabbits. The latter two looked at us fearfully and dashed away to hide. The former fluttered around our faces welcomingly.

Buttercups that glowed brightly and warmly were attached to the rounded walls, and the whole shining room was rounded and centered around a large, beautiful tree that sparkled golden. At the other end of the room was another entrance; yet another hole.

While the others looked around, I put a large boulder in front of the hole we'd come through with the help of Avielle, who then warily explored the cavern with her eyes.

I noticed a field of daisies, but not snake flowers, on the left and a gushing, glowing waterfall on the right. A deer and her baby pranced over and drank daintally.

"Clean water!" I cheered and raced over to the pond. The deers fled as I reached the shore. I fell to my knees and splashed water all over my face. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! That feels so good!"  
My allies came running and soon we were dancing around, throwing water on each other and laughing.

And then, just like that, while I was laying face up, eyes closed, next to my allies, a canon went up.

I stood immidiatly and looked around. Arietta was gone.

"Arietta!" I screamed, but no response came.

I sunk to my knees and put my head in my hands. Gone. Dead.

"Jo!"

I glanced up, hopeful for a moment that it was Ari, but no; it was Aspen, waving Arietta's token; a simple pink thread bracelet with a small heart charm.

"It was in the grass," Aspen huffed as she reached me and handed me it.

I took it and stared at it. Then I clenched it in my fist and brought it to my face, keeling over again. "Ari.."

Aspen and Avielle come to me and rub my back gently as I weep.

Why would tough ol' Johanna Mason cry, you ask, over a simple dead ally? Because I couldn't do it. I hadn't protected my family. I had failed myself, and Arietta, and her family.

So I was going to make up for strike one, since Destiny's death couldn't be prevented. I still had two left to protect, and I planned to do so until I died.

After another canon rung out while we set up camp in a small hole-like cave on the other side of the waterfall, the anthem rung out. I had covered both exits, but I carefully rolled the boulder away from the one we hadn't come through and looked out to the open sky.

Sparkle's face appeared, followed by Orb, and then Destiny and Arietta. And then, to my surprise, Kane.

I bit back a sob and returned the boulder, going back to the cave.

"Sparkle, Orb, Destiny, and Ari," I reported, slipping into my sleeping bag. Aspen and Avielle were sharing their's. "And suprisingly Kane."

Aspen nodded solemnly and Avielle's lip trembled.

"I wonder who's next," Avielle whispered.

"One of us, I'm sure." Aspen told her.

"It's... the 2 pair, the 3 pair, Avi, me, 11 pair, and Asp," I said.

"Yeah," Aspen agreed.

We snuggled into our bags, slowly fading into sleep with dreams of death.


	7. Chapter 7

_Climax ish coming. Okay. Here's the next chapter; things are heating up! :D And I think, maybe, two chapters left. Thanks! Sorry for the long wait! Busy with school and stuff. Sorry for shortness; I'm suffering serious writers block. Ideas to make this story exciting for the last few chapters?_

The next day, I woke to Avielle's wide, brown eyes peering down on me. She shook me gently and I raised an eyebrow. "Trouble?"

"Footsteps outside," she reported.

I grabbed my knife and stood, signaling for silence as I carefully approached the entrance. I peered up and almost screamed.

There was Lester, from the deadly 11 pair, holding a huge spear and staring right at me.

We had a brief staring contest before I said, "Go head. Kill me. I'm trapped anyway."

He stook his head. "No. I want to protect you."

I quirked an eyebrow and looked around, bewildered. "Is this a trick?"

"No. Hester didn't want me anymore. But she didn't kill me. She just left while I slept. She's gone now."

I realized that despite Lester's size, he was very simple and dim witted. Hester and him were siblings and stuck together, but she was the brains and he was the brawn.

"You promise you won't kill us? Wait, why would you want to protect us anyway?"

"I won't live. I don't wanna anyway. So I wanna help someone instead of just laying down and giving in. Ya know. Go down with a fight."

I nodded but eyed him suspiciously. "I get it. Do you have any weapons?"

"No. Hester took them all."

I handed him a knife. "We have more. Hurt anyone and you'll get an arrow in your back before you can push your weapon in farther."

He gulped and nodded. I dropped down into our cave and he followed slowly.

Aspen stared at him with large eyes and Avielle eyed him, frowning at me.

I explained, and they nodded, understanding.

"Now what?" Aspen asked after a good ten minutes of akward silence.

"We sit. And wait," I added.

It took about three minutes before Aspen said, "I'm bored."

I sighed and Lester let out a deep chuckle. I finally had enough of Aspen and Avielle's annoying word games so I went out and collected some leaves, drawing on them with mud. When I went back to the cave I fanned them while explaining the rules.

"Okay, so, we're playing Go Fish. There's circles, squares, hearts, triangles, and x's."

I passed out the "cards" and then sat to play, but Lester came up from behind and tapped my shoulder. "Uh, Johanna, miss?"

A canon boomed and I glanced around warily before I turned to look at him. "Yeah, Les?"

"I don't know what any of the things you said are."

He was such a giant teddy bear. Now he bit his lip and looked uncomfortable, even nervous.

I smiled. "It's okay. You can play with me, okay?" I took back all the cards to deal them out equally. Then we started playing.

Lester and I were just destroying the two younger girls when Tahoe dropped into the cave suddenly.

I stood up instantly, ushered the younger girls behind me, and grabbed a nearby knife. Lester grabbed it out of my hand and leapt on Tahoe before I could even move, and then Tahoe was falling and the knife was lodged in his chest. A canon boomed and Lester stood huffing.

I stared at him, not sure what to think. First, I thought, _He just saved us. _Then, _He just went back to serial killer mode._

But then, before I could say anything, Lester turned at us and grinned. "You're safe."

Then Tigerlily fell down, slit our protector's neck quickly, turned to look at us, grinned devilously, and left the cave.

It all happened so fast. Our playing cards lay scattered on the floor, Lester's sightless eyes stared at the wall, his neck split. Aspen let out a scream and Avielle trembled. I grabbed both of them and hugged them, rocking them back and forth. Maybe I was just a little bit older, but in this place, a mother figure was what the youngins needed.

"I'll get her, I tell the others. Then she'll be gone and we'll be safe."

So I stepped out into the open with a bow and arrow and looked around, searching for my target. Aspen and Avielle came out instantly.

Suddenly something moved. I shot at it. Then it was silent.

"Did you get her?" Aspen anxiously asked. "Are we safe? Joha-"

She would never finish. An axe flies through the air and hit her in the back of the head and a canon boomed before she even fell.

I whipped around and send an arrow flying toward Fallon, the attacker. She sank to her knees and I found myself grinning in satifaction as a canon shot.

I looked up, but we were alone. So I looked at Avielle. "It's just us, kid. We have to go. Get our stuff."

She went in the cave and came back with our supplies. We have way too much, and it will weigh us down. So we ditch everything but a single sleeping bag, Fallon's five throwing axes, the bow and arrow, a knife, and a bag of food and water. We're easily set. So we took off walking, constantly looking around.

We ended up in a tree. We watched as the anthem came, showing Tahoe, Fallon, Hester, Lester, and Aspen. It was just Tigerlily, Blaze, Avielle, and I. All really good competition. I was starting to really doubt myself.

No time for that. Now I had to keep Avielle and I alive. One more strike.

Just one.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, I got some requests for explainations on the multiple deaths. So, done. :) Just Tigerlily, Blaze, Avielle, and Johanna. :) I think there will be this and one more chapter and this will be over. :) This has been fun. :) Thanks so much everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been brain dead these last few weeks. Sorry for shortness. Also, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friend with whom I got locked in our school's backyard with a few days ago. You're annoying but a good friend, Sam! Here we go._

We kept in that tree, which was very high up, feeling safe. We were both trying to figure out what had happened the day before.

"So, Tahoe, Tigerlily, Fallon, Blaze, and Hester were teamed up?"

"Yes, but not Hester. They killed her. Who else could have?"

"What happened in full, then?"

"I think the 2 and 3 tributes were teamed up. The 2 people came towards us and Fallon and Blaze were nearby, killed Hester, and then started towards us. Meanwhile, Tigerlily made Tahoe jump down and then he died so she jumped down. Maybe she came down just because he failed or maybe because he was a distraction; I don't know. So then Fallon was hiding nearby and... got Aspen, and then I killed her. I think Fallon thought Blaze was right behind her but the coward left."

"How'd you figure all that out?" Avielle looked lost.

I laughed. "I guess I'm just a genious."

She snorted. "I guess."

The day passed, uneventfuly. Until, of course, we got hungry at dinner. Our food was now empty and we had no interest in starving, so I told her, "Stay here. I'm going to get food."

"What if Blaze or Tigerlily's down there? Jo, at this point in the Games I'd actually rather hang up here and starve then risk it."

"Too bad. I'm hungry." I started sliding down the tree, worried because of the odds against me, especially if it came down to my knife versus, say, the machete Tigerlily had killed Lester with.

As soon as I hit the ground, I found a incredibly large parachute floating down towards me. I stared at it before gently opening it. What could be so big? And what could be afforded this late in the Games?

To my amazement, I found three- just three- throwing axes. The weapon I'd desired but hadn't found since the Games began.

Somehow, the axes, though I was now confident I could defend myself if necessary, gave me a bad feeling. Three axes. Beside myself, there was just three opponents left. One for Avielle, too.

"No," I said aloud. "Don't think about it. It won't happen."

I started walking, looking for food or water or, even, another human being to kill.

What I found was a small pond with- what do ya know?- Tigerlily crouching near it, filling up her flask.

Instict made me hide behind a tree, but then I realized I should kill her. She needed to be dealt with. I edged from the tree, quiet, and the pounced, aiming the axe over her head.

"Payback for Lester," I hissed.

Her green eyes showed genuine fear and I smiled; I was intimidating the most feared Career this year.

"Johanna?" A small voice rang out.

I looked back. "Oh, no, Avielle, no!"

Tigerlily grinned evilly. "Payback for Tahoe."

She bucked me, sending me flying into the pond, and then jumped up. Hoisting her machete, she hurled it at Avielle. I could only watch as the small girl crumpled, the blading stuck deep in her lower abdomen.

I screamed in anger and sadness and, mad enough to kill, quite litterally, came up behind the still cocky and smiling Tigerlily. With a quick swipe, her head fell from her body and grotesquely rolled into the pond. The small pool quickly turned red, like some kind of horror story come true.

I came up beside Avielle and fell to my knees. So, so much blood. "Avi. Oh, Avi."

"Jo?" She asked, looking up at me, her eyes squinty against the bright sun.

"It's me, I'm right here. I won't leave, Avi."

She nodded and looked at the trees. The leaves danced in the wind. "Isn't nature beautiful?"

In any other situation I would have answered, "If you're a tree hugger" but here I said, through blurry vision, "Incredibly."

"I mean..." her voice trailed off, and then came back. "The trees. They dance. And the grass." Her fingers skimmed the grass beside her, red with her blood. "It's so... prickly. Like you."

I smiled. "Like me."

"Yeah." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Prickly, prickly Jo. Jo, Jo, Jo. I'm going to miss you, Jo. You were a good friend."

I blinked back more tears. "You were even better, Avi. Adorable Avi."

She smiled. "Adorable Avi. That's what Momma used to call me. Adorable Avi. Then she would sing this lullabye. You want to hear?"

"Of course." Avielle's words were fading and I glanced at our intertwined hands. She was dying in my arms.

She started humming. Maybe she finished, maybe she didn't. But slowly the notes faded and a canon boomed. A smile was etched on her face and her eyes were closed. No tears here.

I leaned down and stroked her hair for a bit and then stood. "Nighty night, Avi."

I turned my back, wiped my nose on my sleeve, and started walking. Time to end this. For Avielle. And Aspen, and Destiny, and Arietta.

The anthem came on a bit after I walked. I hardly even glanced up at Tigerlily or Avi. I knew.

I also knew that within twenty four hours I would be dead. No matter what. Either really, trully dead, like the other twenty-two kids, or the old Johanna would just be dead. I would be someone different than I was.

I cracked my knuckles and said in a hoarse voice, "Let's get this show on the road."


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm having serious writers block, but I wanted to finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy. :) Thanks! This story has been fun. :D Vote on my page which story you want to see from me next. There's a poll. And check out my already existing stories as well. Thank you. I also noticed my spelling was horrible in that last chapter; I don't know what happend. Sorry. :( Also, some people thought Avielle's death was quite like Rue. Well, she is a twelve year old, gentle little girl, so it's kind of inevitable. But I tried for her's to differ as much as I could. Johanna didn't sing, did she? Or decorate her in flowers? So, yes. I hope you enjoy, and thank you. This chapter also inspired me to write a little more, so that's good. :) I may do a sequel to this, because Johanna was fun to write about. One more chapter, too, as an epilouge. I'll update that sometime within this week._

I soon found myself singing loudly. What did I have to lose? I knew Blaze would want to give the Capitol a show and strech out my death, if it were to occur. So I may as well attract him to me.

I didn't even know what I was singing, I just was howling out at the trees as I walked. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star passed by my lips, and You Are My Sunshine, quite a few times. The latter almost made me cry because I thought of my late grandmother, but then I got back to yowling away.

Finally, to my- believe it or not- relief, Blaze appeared. "Hello, Johanna."

"Hello, Blaze."

"Are you... uh, okay?"

_He thinks I'm insane, _I realized. _That's a good thing. He'll think I'm weak. I can pounce when he's not expecting it._

_ "_Dunno," I answered. Not completely a lie.

"I would've never figured you as in the final two. You surprised everyone."

I found some of my sarcasm once more. "Oh really? How so?"

Blaze blinked. I suddenly was confused. How had he made it here? Was he a killer, or was he here by luck? I hadn't paid him much attention in training, which I regretted now. I couldn't remember his training score, either.

I looked at him. No visible weapon. He didn't even have a pack. Did he ditch his like I did mine? Perhaps he was good at hand to hand combat and he would snap my neck. I shuddered at the thought despite my determination.

He was talking, I suddenly realized. "...and you were crying and carrying on during the Reaping, and then in the interview, you were all sweet and stuff. We all figured you'd die in the Bloodbath. You surprised us all."

"Oh, yeah."

"How many kills do you have to your name?"

I thought, but I actually couldn't even do that. I mumbled, "I don't know."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, enough of the small talk."

"Yeah."

He drew a machete from his pants. I was confused for a moment and then I realized the weapon had been hiding there all along.

I had two axes left. Just two. I'd dropped the one I'd used to decapitate Tigerlily- oh, yes, so there's one kill- when I'd rushed to Avielle's side. So I had two chances. I had no other weapon. Two small axes were the difference between life and death.

I took one out and put it in my hand, weighing it. Could this small but deadly weapon be the item that brought me home?

All I could do was hope so.

It was the final battle. I stood, feeling sick to my stomach but trying not to acknowledge the queaziness. He looked determined. Had he trained before he'd come to the Capital? Or had he just always had a fierce desire to kill and also had that natural gift with weaponry?

Blaze lunged quite suddenly and I barely dodged. Metal clashed against metal as I used my axe to block his blows. He spat and stepped back. He was using the machete as a sword of sorts. I frowned. Clever.

I'd just have to be more clever. But how?

The gentle swaying of the trees suddenly gave me an idea. I could hear Avielle cheering me on in her high-pitched whisper of a voice. "You could do it, Jo! Use the trees!"

Use the trees. I squinted at the foilage. Use the trees. How could I use the trees against him?

Suddenly, a blade was being thrust towards me. I looked up and jumped to the side just in time. I also happened to jump behind the tree.

The machete got stuck in the flaky bark. Blaze's face turned red and he struggled to free the blade. He turned back to me when he finally did, a new anger in his eyes.

I saw then. The trees would help me.

Like an angry bull, he charged towards me. I jumped to the side, and once more his blade lodged in the tree. I smiled. I would lead him on, and then..

I found myself falling to the ground, a blade stuck in my arm. I looked up in disbelief. Blaze was coming towards me, having ditched the machete, a bow and arrow in his hands.

For a moment I almost laughed. Where'd he pull that out of? His underwear? But then it dawned on me again that I was seconds away from death.

I rolled to the side just as another arrow flew downwards. Two axes.

I threw one. It missed his head, but it caught his ear, and it came clean off. I stared in horror as Blaze roared and blood poored from the side of his head. I judged the wound. Would he bleed to death? Maybe, but it would take a while. Maybe blood poisoning but that would take too long as well.

Blaze looked so angry, he seemed to have blown a while ago. When he killed me, he would probably bathe in my blood after.

No, not when, though. If. Actually, forget about that whole sentence. I wouldn't let him.

One axe, gone. Just one left. My last chance.

Blaze shot another arrow, and I dodged. He threw down the bow angrily. He must be out of arrows.

He took out, to my utter horror and amazement, a gun.

"How'd you get that?"

"My sponsers love me." With that, he shot at me.

There was a searing pain in my stomach. I looked down in horror. I was being shot! I'd never dreamed of dying by gunshot before.

Another shot hit my hand. The axe fell out of it and flew a few feet away. I collapsed with the power of the blow. Laying on the ground, looking up, feeling defenseless, and near tears, I shook my head and he stepped over me and aimed the gun at my head. "No. No. This isn't happening."

"Oh, but it is, Johanna." Blaze threw back his head and laughed. He was insane. Really, truly, insane.

But suddenly hope bloomed in my heart. My fingers closed around a thick, smooth stick. My axe.

It was unreal and hazy as my hand lifted up and the weapon left my fingertips. The axe flew and hit him in the neck. His head was still thrown back in laughter, so his Adam's apple was exposed. I used the bobbing bump as a target, even as I faded into unconscienceness, to end his life. The last sound I heard before sleep took over was a canon and the announcement.

"Congradulations, Johanna Mason, the winner of th-"

I passed out before I could hear the rest, but I knew. I had won the Games. I could go home.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, here's the final chapter. I'm kind of happy this is done; less stress on me. I haven't been in the mood to write for a long time. A mix of writer's block, procrastination and time. Now that school's out, it'll be easier, but I'm having issues. And also, I know the gun Blaze had was a little far fetched but you never know what the Gamemakers will do. Perhaps they sensed his pscyo-ness and figured after shooting someone he'd probably cut them to pieces or something. You never know. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy. :) Here we go. I also kind of like Fransisca Jones, who I made up, so I may use her in other stories._

It's now the 74th Games, so that means a whole seven years have pasts since my Games. I'm fully recovered. The only problem is, as I knew would happen, I'm no longer young, sarcastic, naive Johanna Mason. I'm a shell, you could say. I have nothing left. I'm not a part of their world. I'm just kind of... there.

A little more than two year after my Games, when I was actually doing good and I'd somewhat gotten over the trauma of the arena and I wasn't starved to death any more, Snow had proposed I offer myself to the "lovely citizens of the Capital" that "fancied my beauty". I'd understood instantly what he meant and turned him down with a scowl. "I'm no prostitute, President Snow. With all do respect, I have to say no." He threatened me, saying, "Do what I ask or there will be consequences." I, once more, politely said "no". That's when things went wrong.

My rejection caused everything- no not one, thing- to die. My brother was reaped for the Games and didn't survive. Everyone knew that his reaping had been rigged. Soon after, my mother had gone to sleep and never woken up. Then, Neddle, who I'd gotten close to, was killed by a falling tree; though common here in District 7, it was obviously set up. Then our old house, which I often visited for comfort, burned down. Now I was all alone. I had nothing.

I'd decided not to mentor when I'd first been offered, but this year I planned to. The reaping was just a week away. I actually found myself excited. It would give me something to do, as now I was kind of just a pain, since I was always pacing around outside because I could never stand to just sit there, doing nothing. The parents stared at me, the children whispered.

"Is that that insane victor?"

"Yeah. Johanna Mason. She won the 68th Games."

"She's crazy?"

"No, she just..."

"Crazy."

"Hm."

"So yes?"

"Hmm, I guess so."

That's what I heard from most of the children. I liked children. I liked them a lot. After all, I was one, once. But I found it rude they whispered.

Anyway, I finally got fed up with the staring and whispering and I volunteered to mentor. Now I sat in the chairs reserved for the mentors, beside Blight, and watched through narrow eyes. Gen had gladly given up her spot for me, tired of the job. She'd finally settled down with her long-time boyfriend and they had a baby boy that they'd even named for my brother. I was Tommy Number 2's Godmother, as well.

The preppy escort, thankfully no longer Katrina Destone and instead Fransisca Jones, who had long, curly, pale orange hair and odd matching eyes along with a pale white dress. She was young; perhaps only twenty-one or so. That would make me older than her by a year.

It was the reaping itself now. She was digging through the boys' bowl, her tongue peeking out of her mouth in concentration, her brown crinkled. She was only five foot or so, so she was standing on her tiptoes and peeking over the edge. The Capital woman looked like a child peeking over her mother as she pulled the cookies out of the oven, her eyes hungry and impatient to dig in.

Fransisca pulled a slip out and opened it, shuffling over to the microphone again. "Hyde Jaines."

In the crowd a sixteen-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes and a good build stepped forward, showing no fear. But, me having my Johanna razor sharp vision, I missed nothing and I caught the flash of fear as he glanced back. I saw a woman holding a hand over her mouth, matching his discription, and figured that she was his mouth.

I glanced at Blight. He nodded. An unspoken decision; he would mentor Hyde. That left me the female tribute.

"Ladies next," Fransisca said in her happy voice, running her tongue over her orange lips.

I leaned over to Blight and whispered, "Something tells me she loves orange."

He smirked slightly, and I leaned back so I was straight.

The escort didn't dig this time; she plucked one right off the top.

"Paisley Tapica."

A tall girl with blonde hair, hazelly eyes, and seemingly big-bones. I smiled. Paisley looked competent.

Paisley and Hyde shook hands and Blight and I stood. He leaned over to me this time. "Good tributes. I can see it in them."

Sadly, though, we were wrong. Paisley and Hyde both died on the first day. I sat back in my chair, disappointed and upset. Blight seemed relatively calm.

"Why are you not all sad?" I asked him, uncomprehending.

"I've gone through it so many times it doesn't even faze me anymore."

"Oh." I frowned and stared at the ground for a while before I questioned, "Will I be like that one day?"

"Probably. I think all the mentors become like that after a few deaths."

I didn't respond. I stared at the big screen, watching as ten teenagers fell to the ground for the last time, thinking instantly of Avielle, Arietta, Destiny, and Aspen, who I hadn't thought of since my own Games.

"Thinking about your Games?"

I looked at Blight. "How'd you know?"

"I can tell. Your face got all sad."

I blinked. "Yeah, because I'm thinking of my allies."

"I honestly thought they would die in the Bloodbath. But they helped you get where you are now, alive, beside me."

"Yeah." I was barely listening now. I was focused on the small, brunette girl on the screen, eyes darting around warily as she burst into a clearing. The Girl on Fire, I recalled. She'd first sparked a fire when she'd been the first to volunteer in many years, being from District 12. It had been for her sister, who she had spoken highly of in her interview. The interview. I recalled Katniss Everdeen's glorious dress, curtiousy of her brilliant stylist, Cinna.

Something about her made me believe in her, that she could win and she could save us all. Something just made me trust her to lead us to safety and rescue us from this horrid Games and that damn President Snow.

Then and there, I decided I would aid her as much as I could in her mission. I had already decided she wound win these Games and bring a rebellion- one that wouldn't fail.

Payback to Snow for my family, my home. Everything. Payback to the Capital for Avi, Ari, Destiny, and Aspen, and all the other nineteen children that died. I would join the rebels and take it all down.

I'd already shown the world once that I wasn't a snivelling little girl. I'd proven that by simply winning. Now, I'd do it again. They thought I was nuts. Insane. But I wasn't. Johanna Mason was no wimp, nor a nutjob. I would show them that.

Because I was really so, so much more.


End file.
